Study Break
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Buffy is trying to study...with Spike in the room. How well is this going to turn out for her? Read and find out


A.N.: You know you are obsessed with Buffy when you…dream about the characters. That is where this nonsensical piece of fluff rose from. Set after Buffy and Spike have been reunited, cause I can Ready, set, go!

Buffy's head hit the backboard of her bed with a loud thunk as she proclaimed, "I hate you William." Spike looked up from his position on the love seat with a quirked brow. "What did I do now?" he questioned, staring perplexed at the irritated blonde. "What? No, not you. Shakespeare, he is giving me a headache." She groaned, rubbing at a spot between her eyes. "Know what cures a headache luv?" he questioned, curling his tongue around his teeth. She flashed him a look, trying her hardest to make her eyes say 'back off' and not 'come hither.' "I can't. I have to study." He crossed to the bed in three long strides, staring down at Buffy adorned in one of his shirt, the buttons were crooked. "Yeah?" he questioned, feathering fingers over her collarbone, smirking as she shivered slightly. "No Spike!" she exclaimed, batting his hands away. "Remember the plan?" "The plan where I shag you until you can't walk a straight line?" he questioned innocently, leaning down to kiss her. She made a soft noise of protest as she planted both hands on his chest. "NO Spike, the plan where I pass my classes, get a college degree and make something of my life. THAT plan." He sighed heavily, knowing her voice was dangerously close to getting angry. "Alright Slayer, what do you need me to do?"

She shook her head, staring down at the paper in front of her. "I need to write a two page paper about one of Shakespeare's sonnet, so far I have, the poem is about…" Spike swiped the paper from her lap, frowning at the line scribbled on it as he plopped down next to her. "Well I know a thing or two about poetry. Give it here." She made a move to stop him as he pulled her, book and all, into his lap. He bent over the material, running a finger along the words as he made soft noises in agreement. "Right!" he exclaimed suddenly, shutting the book as Buffy stared at him bewildered. "Right what?" "What's the problem? It's a fairly easy read." She blushed, staring down at the bed, twining her finders together. Spike chuckled slightly, kissing the top of her head. "Buffy, love, what is it?" She brought her eyes to his. "I don't get it." "Don't get what?" "This!" she cried, waving the book in front of him. "All the thees, and thous and ists! Nobody uses ists anymore! Why can't he just speak English!" "Well in case of point…" "Stop being smarter than me!" she yelled, jabbing Spike in the chest with her finger as he threw both hands in the air. "Hey! On your side here, just sayin'…"

"Stop being smarter than me! And stop looking making fun of me, and being better at being all scholarly than me…and looking all sexy, and being all perfect…" she broke off, eyes sweeping up and down his body. "Buffy, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, I could go if you want, I don't," his words stuck in his throat as she crawled into his lap, threading her fingers into his hair. "Stop talking." She demanded, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously. "Um…Buffy…what are you doing?" She grinned wickedly, kissing his neck softly. "Study break?" she murmured into him. His arms went around her tightly, as she rose up to kiss him. "About bloody time." He growled, returned the kiss with fervor.

**Sometime later the next day… **

Her professor stared up from the crinkled paper at the girl who was watching him intently. "So…" she broke off. "It's very astute Ms. Summers, shows great promise." She beamed at him. "My only problem was," "What?" she questioned, panicked suddenly. "Well I don't know what this is…" he paused, pointed to the stain across the paper. "Mayonnaise!" She yelled, ripping the paper from his hand. "I eat when I study, messy, messy eater, got it all over the place. " "While I don't discourage multitasking," "That's me I'm a multitasker! Multi-multi tasker actually. Multi- tasker Buffy is what they call me!" Her voice was reaching hysteria as he reached out and patted her arm. "Just try to be neater next time Ms. Summers." "Oh, I will, much, much neater." She smiled hastily at him, practically running out the door, while muttering. "I'm gonna kill Spike, for not giving me time to rewrite this…ugh!" He shook his head with a laugh, adding with a chortle. "Mayonnaise…haven't heard that one in awhile."


End file.
